


Cuddle Up

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Multi, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Let's get warm together (Hot futa / futanari lemons to get warm for the chilly night.) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	Cuddle Up

**This is some hot spicy Futa lemon. Saying it again just to make sure.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

* * *

"Cheers!"

Nine glasses clinked together as the idols of Muse raise their drinks in celebration of Christmas Eve and their reunion. They are celebrating at Maki's mansion since her parents are away for vacation. After that toast, some of the girls left to get food while others stayed to talk.

Honoka waves at Eli to get her attention, "So how was college?"

Eli takes a drink before replying, "It was hard trying to juggle classes and work but we made it through.

Umi joins in the conversation, "You rented out an apartment right?"

"Yeah with Nozomi and Nico." Eli smiles at that, "We all have part-time jobs and we do certain chores."

"Oh? Who does what?"

"Well Nico does the cooking while Nozomi and I take care of the house."

Nico somehow hears that, "I'm the best there is!"

Eli shakes her head and chuckles, "No one is disputing that."

Nico grins and walks over to the group, "Hey, does Maki still believe in the big man?"

Honoka tilts her head at the change of topic, "I think so."

Nico grins, "Nice."

Eli sighs, "You could just tell her."

"Nah, I want to be the one to tell her." Nico picks up her bag and slinks upstairs.

Now Honoka is curious, "What's that about?"

Eli sighs again, "Nico wants to tell Maki that Santa is not real."

"But why?"

Eli shrugs, "Something about Maki growing up."

They hear footsteps approaching them and they turn to see Maki. She stops and looks around, "Has anyone seen Nico?"

"Nico went upstairs." Honoka gives a small gasp and covers her mouth.

Maki narrows her eyes and sighs. She then stomps her way upstairs. Eli rolls her eyes and follows the redhead to make sure Nico does not get into _too_ much trouble. This prompted the rest of the girls to follow them; they want to see how it goes down.

On the second floor, Maki sees her door is ajar and light is shining through the gap. Shaking her head again, she walks forward and pushes the door open. Inside she sees Nico with a Santa costume and the older teen was about to put on the fake beard. "Nico?"

Nico freezes as she sees the group at the front of the door. "Oh crap."

Maki pinches the bridge of her nose, "Stop being ridiculous and take that suit off. Santa doesn't like a copy-cat."

The group and Nico stare at Maki incredulously, "Me? I'm not one who still believes—" Nico doubles over and groans.

"Nico!" Rin, Hanayo, and Maki caught Nico before she fell. They brought her over to Maki's bed and laid her down.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho!"

"What the?" The group looks around as a voice booms all over the room. Then the window opens and a gust of wind blows in.

"Kotori close that window." Before she could close it, a piece of paper flew in and lands near Eli's feet. Eli raises her eyebrow and picks up the paper and reads it out loud:

_Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas Eve to all. Now I'm sure most of you are wondering who I am, but that's not important. What's important is that I gave little Nico a gift so she can... believe. _

_Have fun,_  
_Saint Nick_

Nozomi stares at the card in disbelief, "There's no way that's the real Santa."

Eli looks at the bottom of the paper and sees an arrow pointing to the other side. She was about to—

"Ohhhh." They all turn to see Nico writhing on the bed. "Why is it so hot?" Nico struggles to rip her clothes off.

Maki is the first one to act, "Hanayo! Rin! Help me get her clothes off." She turns to the rest of them. "Get hot water and towels."

The older teens just turned around when Hanayo scream, "What is that!?"

They all turn back and stare in horrified awe as a penis grew from Nico's crotch. It looks about eight inches with a slender girth, yet it looks huge on Nico petite body. Nico looks stupefied at the stiff organ, ""Wha-What the hell is going on?" But then heat washes over her body, especially her new organ. Her breath slows down as her libido rises. She just wrapped her fingers around the shaft when pleasure jolts through her body. Nico arches her back as strings of white cum spurt from the head falling on her bare body.

It was like a wave hit the rest of the girls as their breaths become heavy and their body start to heat up. 'What's...going on?' Eli leaned on Nozomi to stand on her trembling legs. She sees Maki, Rin, and Hanayo sprawled on the bed. The third years aren't faring better as they huddle close and fumble to take their clothes off. Lastly, Nico falls flat on the bed panting for breath, but her organ is still stiff.

Nico looks over to see Hanayo with her face down on the bed. She slowly takes the younger teen's hand and places it on her new penis.

Hanayo whips her head as heat spreads across her hand. "Someone...Help..."

"Yesss." Nico whispers, "Help me."

With half-lidded eyes, Hanayo slowly wraps her fingers and strokes the member.

"Ohhh." Nico coos at how Hanayo handles the situation. She turns to see Rin on top of Maki kissing each other; Rin's tight bike shorts are in glorious view. She rises up to give Hanayo a peck on the forehead and tilts her head, "We should join them."

Hanayo shyly nods and they crawl over to the kissing duo; Hanayo stops near their kissing faces while Nico kneels behind Rin. Once they stop kissing to look at Hanayo, she leans to kiss Rin first and then she tongued Maki's mouth.

"That's hot." Nico grips Rin's butt and thrusts her cock in between Rin's cheeks.

The force pushes Rin and Maki's crotch together. "Ah!"

"Damn," Nico saws her cock between Rin's ass. "It's so firm. Have you been working out?"

"I-Ah." Rin tries to speak, fighting the pleasure from the thrusting and grinding, "I have...been running."

Nico squeezes the butt cheeks, the flesh firm yet soft at the same time. She sees Maki and Hanayo lavishing Rin's tits, forcing the same euphoric sensation to rise again. Nico speeds up and forcefully slams against Rin. "I'm gonna cum."

Rin's face was buried in Maki's breast, "Mnh!"

Nico suddenly grunts and her body locks up, her cock bouncing and shooting out stings of cum onto Rin's sweaty back. A new wave hits the rest of the girls and they start to lose their sanity. Hanayo crawls over and licks the entire gooey prize and shares it with Maki and Rin; she pops her mouth off of Maki, "Sweet."

On the floor, the third years are now a naked mess; Kotori and Honoka are tonguing each other while Umi is nearby rubbing her slick core.

Eli feels Nozomi's mouth on her neck, "Mnh. Nozomi... we have to... get away..." Nozomi either did not hear or she ignored the blonde as she continues to kisses Eli's soft neck.

Nico backs off and watches as the trio ravish each other. She crawls away to the edge of the bed and calls out to the naked girls on the floor, "Yoohoo." The third years snap up from their haze to look at Nico who pats the bed, "Do you girls want some?"

They immediately stumble to the bed; Honoka and Umi leaning beside Nico while Kotori is kneeling before Nico's crotch. Nico slowly grabs Honoka's head and pushes her down. Honoka gives no resistance and pants as her comes closer to the flesh pole. Just as the tip touches her mouth, she opens up and swallows the mushroom head.

Nico throws her head back, "Ohhhhhh." As Honoka is going deeper inch by inch, Nico leers at Umi and places her hand on the blunette's thigh. Nico traces her finger farther in toward the center and found the core. She slides her index and middle fingers into the wet cavern. Umi gasps at the touch and spreads her leg open for easier access.

Kotori stares entranced at Honoka as the orange-haired teen pushes more of Nico's length into her mouth; she reaches halfway before she pulls back to the tip. Honoka tries to go past her limit but decides to bob her head instead. Kotori sees Nico's lower lips twitch and leak some clear liquid. The sight looks so intoxicating so Kotori dips her head and darts her tongue, savoring the sweet nectar.

Nico gasps as new pleasure surges through her lower body. She looks down to see Kotori licking her pussy like a cat. "H-hah..." She slowly pulls Honoka off her slick member and leads Umi to lie down on the bed. Honoka scoots over and holds Umi's hands over her head. Nico sensually straddles Umi and presses her core on the blunette's stomach.

Nico starts to slide up and down on Umi's midriff, "Your abs is so hard Umi." Nico can feel Umi's core flex under her sliding slick folds. "You're so hot when you don't have your shirt on."

Umi somehow blushes even hotter, "You're... so... shame...less..."

Nico's juices coat all over Umi's stomach, making it look like Nico is on a water slide. "Yesss. And you're being shameless with all of us.

Umi jolted, "Ah!"

Nico looks behind to see Kotori's face deep in Umi's pussy, lapping up the small nub.

"Mnh." She turns to see Honoka kissing Umi.

"F-Fuck that's so hot." She quickens her pace. "I'm going to cum." Nico leans forward and places her hands near Umi. Honoka draws back her head to allow Umi to look at Nico.

Umi gasps loudly, "I'm cumming!" Umi's body can only shudder as she was being held down by three people

Seeing Umi's face at that moment set Nico off. She pressed her hips down as hard as she could as she came. "Ah fuck!" Her pussy clenches as her cock bounces, sending hot jizz all over Umi's breast.

Another wave washes through them, eliciting moans from everyone. Nico backs off as Kotori and Honoka immediately pounce on Umi's tits, licking all the cum off and suckling the nipples. Umi writhes under them as the girls kept her in cloud nine.

Nico turns to look at her next batch of victims.

Eli widens her eyes as Nico slowly stumbles toward them. She tries to turn but Nozomi is still hugging her. "Nozomi... please... we have to leave..." Nozomi holds on and smiles.

It bought time as Nico is upon them, jumping on Nozomi first; she hugs and presses her tongue deep into Nozomi's mouth. "Mnnn"

Eli took the opportunity and slipped off of Nozomi's hold. She turns around to run but stumbles onto the floor as her knees tremble from the sensory overload. _'It must be Nico..._' Eli starts crawling toward the door to escape this orgy. She was halfway there when she felt hands clamp on her waist. "Noooo..." But Eli does not struggle as the hands pick her up; she even pushes herself up to help the person.

Right when she got on her two feet, she stumbles into the small hands. Eli looks to the side to see Nico. "Hey." Nico wraps her hand on Eli's neck and pushes the blonde's head down; their lips met halfway and Eli's remaining resistance ebbs away. She moans as their tongues tangled in their mouths.

After what seems likes minutes they pull back from each other; they gasp for air as saliva bridges between their lips. Nico wraps her arms around Eli and guides her back to the madness. Eli inhales a sharp breath as she gazes upon Nozomi's naked body. Almost in a trance, they walk back to the naked woman on the floor.

Once there, Nico pushes Eli onto Nozomi, their breasts pressed together. The futa slowly pulls off the blonde's pants while Nozomi helps Eli take off her shirt and bra. With all of clothes off, Eli leans down and kisses Nozomi.

Nico marvels at the naked beauties in front of her as they make out. She waits for a while before she pushes Eli up into a kneeling position and scoots close to them. She lowers and grinds her shaft on Nozomi's lower lips, eliciting a moan out of her. She stops as her tip probe Eli's slick entrance.

Eli pants and looks back, "Wha...What are you doing?"

Nico holds Eli in place, "I want to hear it."

"What?"

Nico squeezes Eli's firm ass, "Say you want it."

Eli looks around the room; everyone has descended into a lust-frenzy. She bites her lower lip, "I want you...fuck me."

Nico smirks and slams her hips into Eli, her cock buried all the way inside. Eli winces in pain at such a large rod inside her, but she moans as pleasure soon soothes all over her lower body. Eli can feel the member stretching out her wet cavern. She looks back at Nico and nods at her to continue.

Nico nods and pistons her hips in and out of Eli. She can feel the blonde's inner wall hug every inch of her cock. Nico moans as she pushes Eli toward Nozomi. She then looks down and grins.

Eli moans in Nozomi's ear she gets pounded from behind, her clit grinding against Nozomi. Her mind blanks out as pleasure takes over her body. And then she felt empty all of sudden and the euphoria fades away. It was a second later that Nozomi squealed, "Nicocchi!" Eli looks behind to see Nico driving her hard cock into Nozomi's pussy. The violet-haired teen holds onto Eli for dear life and kisses the blonde.

Eli widens her eyes in surprise at the sudden action. But she moans and melts into Nozomi's body, grinding their clits together. They were so lost in the moment that they gasp when they feel Nico's cock grinding on their hard clits.

Nico jackhammers her hips, "I'm going to cum." This prompts Eli and Nozomi to push their hips together, creating a wet tunnel around the throbbing shaft. Nico spasms and sporadically jerks her hips into them. The cock expands as cum flies and splatters their breast. This sets off that wave again and sets the duo into a writhing orgasm.

Nico steps back and sees the rest of the girls gazing on her stiff length; she smirks and prowls forward.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Nico lies on her back as Maki slams her core down on the cock, moaning all the while. The raven-haired teen keeps her tongue occupied as she laps up Rin's twitching pussy.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Nico slams her hips into Rin's core from behind as the ginger pushes her face into the bed.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Nico surprisingly holds Honoka up and repeatedly bounces the third-year onto her penis.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Nico pumps her hips into Kotori as she pushed the third-year against the wall. Umi was in front flicking her tongue against Kotori hard nub.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Umi drops his hips down as she holds onto Nico's legs; it looks like Umi is the one fucking Nico.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Nico plunges her cock into Hanayo's quivering folds as Eli and the second-year are in a 69 position. Nico moans as Nozomi leans on the futa and inserts two fingers in Nico's moist hole.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

_11:59 P.M._

Nico groans and flop down Nozomi and Eli's pillows; both of them shift and cuddle up to Nico. The rest of the girls are on Maki's massive bed; cum leaks out of every orifice as they fall into slumber from that session.

As the clock hits 12:00 A.M. The penis on Nico's petite body and the cum it spewed slowly disappear from existence. The letter from earlier was flipped and there are more words on the back:

_P.S. Every time Nico climaxes, a wave pheromones will be released as well. So you best leave now if you do not want to be caught up in the... moment._

_Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all and hope you enjoy next year._

The window opens up a sliver of space and the letter transforms into gold dust as it floats to the window. The dust flies out into the starry sky and the window snaps shut with a click.

* * *

* * *

**.**

**And Fin. **

**Happy Merry Christmas and have a great year.**

**Let's go over some points.**

**-Heh, ab-job.**

**-Umi is doing the Amazon position on Nico.**

**As the year comes to a close I would like to leave this as a gift for you readers.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
